Minhas Amadas Cinco
by Reky
Summary: Em uma noite terrível de insônia, um Li Syaoran de trinta e três anos decide escrever sobre as cinco mulheres mais importantes de sua vida.
1. Prólogo: As Mulheres De Minha Vida

**Para ser bem sincera, eu não me recordo bem de como eu tive a idéia para escrever esta Fic. Lembro-me de estar em casa, como sempre, e de ter imaginado uma cena. Ela acabou levando a outra, que, conseqüentemente, levou a mais uma. E MAC surgiu. **

**A escolha do título também foi uma verdadeira odisséia. Originalmente, eu ia chamá-la de 'As Cinco Mulheres Amadas de Syaoran', mas, não sei se vocês concordam, iria ficar horrivelmente grande ._. Depois, eu pensei em mais alguns que foram rejeitados. Por fim, cheguei ao título atual e achei ele tãaao bonitinho! (: Ele ficou com uma sigla muito fofa e que me lembra maquiagem, HAHA.**

**De qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem da Fic. Ficaria muito agradecida se vocês comentassem também!**

**

* * *

**

**Direitos Autorais: **Sakura Card Captor pertence ao CLAMP; eu só peguei seus queridos personagens emprestados para mais uma de minhas mirabolantes histórias. _Like always, of course_.

**Nota: **os capítulos todos serão escritos a partir do ponto de vista de Li Syaoran. As partes em _itálico _se referem ao presente e as partes em fonte normal se referem ao passado, certo?

* * *

**Minhas ****Amadas ****Cinco  
**_**By Reky**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prólogo: As Mulheres De Minha Vida.**_

_Minha posição não era das mais confortáveis, mas eu não me importava __—__ enquanto estivesse ali, seguro em seus braços delicados, eu poderia estar deitado em pedras que não me importaria de qualquer maneira. Seus olhos estavam suavemente fechados e seus cabelos cor de chocolate caíam de uma forma encantadora por sua face cheia de inocência. _

_Ela era tão linda..._

_Sua respiração curta era quase inaudível, mesmo para alguém que estava a apenas centímetros de distância, e soava como uma inebriante música naquele quarto escuro. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e se mexeu um pouco na cama, demonstrando que estava tendo sonhos felizes. Dei-lhe um leve beijo em sua fronte e me levantei da cama, sentindo-me tão disposto e acordado como estava ao meio dia._

_Já se passava das três horas da manhã e eu já fizera de tudo para tentar dormir __—__ obviamente, nada adiantara. Esgueire-me para fora do quarto e fui até meu escritório, apagando todas as luzes que encontrava acesa pelo caminho. A única que acendi foi a da iluminaria que se localizava em cima de minha mesa completamente tomada por papéis e documentos. Soltei um suspiro impaciente e empurrei-os para o lado com um pouco menos de força do que eu realmente queria prestar. Uma pilha de documentos caiu com um baque no chão e eu estremeci._

_Será que minha garota havia acordado com todo esse barulho?_

_Mas não, o apartamento escuro continuava silencioso. Outro suspiro escapou de meus lábios __—__ esse, de alívio. Liguei a televisão, mas intencionalmente deixei-a no mudo. Em seguida, puxei uma folha em branco qualquer e comecei a rabiscar qualquer coisa._

_A primeira coisa que surgiu foi uma espiral. Depois, um círculo, uma casa, uma flor e uma estrela. Eram desenhos bem infantis para um homem em seus trinta e três anos, mas eu nunca tive muita coordenação motora para essas coisas mesmo. Agora, em artes marciais, eu não poderia dizer a mesma coisa __—__ modéstia à parte._

_Então, de relance, olhei para a televisão. Estava em um canal de reportagens e uma mulher entrevistava, ao que me parecia, um escritor que acabara de lançar um livro. Seu título era algo como "As mulheres da minha vida" e isso, por um momento, soou-me terrivelmente clichê. Desviei meus olhos da televisão e voltei-me novamente para meus desenhos. _

_Pois bem, o que seria agora...?_

_Parei com a caneta azul a meio centímetro de distância do papel, uma idéia surgindo em minha mente. Já que eu estava com uma insônia terrível, por que não tentar?_

_No mesmo instante, desisti da idéia. Quero dizer, no que __**eu **__estava pensando? Caramba, sou Li Syaoran e cresci aprendendo a ser um homem reservado, que não demonstra muito seus sentimentos. Certo, eu a tenho no quarto e ela, com certeza, é uma exceção à regra. _

_Meu Deus, como ela é linda..._

"_Quer saber?", pensei com meus botões. "Dane-se."_

_Rasguei um pedaço retangular de papel e escrevi no topo:_

"_**As Mulheres De Minha Vida"**_

_Após pensar por alguns segundos e internamente me xingar dos mais variados nomes, decidi escrever os nomes por ordem de aparecimento. Certo, isso foi estranho. Quero dizer, 'ordem de aparecimento'._

_**1. Yelan;**_

_**2. **__**Meiling;**_

_**3. **__**Sakura;**_

_**4.**__** Si;**_

_**5. Aiko.**_

_Então, eu pensei._

_E escrevi._

Continua...

_

* * *

_

**E então? O que será que o Syaoran irá escrever sobre as cinco mulheres de sua vida? E quem são Si e Aiko? Continuem acompanhando e, quem sabe, vocês saberão em breve! :D**

**Ah, e não se esqueçam de deixar uma autora feliz e comentar, certo? Com toda certeza, o capítulo sairá mais rapidamente se houver comentários! Até porque, os capítulos serão curtinhos (com certeza, maiores que esse) e, ao total serão **seis **capítulos, contando com o prólogo! Cada um, para uma mulher! (:**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**

**Reky-chan.**

**(24/06/2010)**

**PS.: Bom jogo para vocês amanhã! É Brasil e Portugal, minna! (:**


	2. Capítulo Um: Yelan

**Demorei um pouco, não é? Desculpem-me por isso, pessoal! Acabei viajando nas férias e eu ainda tive que fazer alguns projetos para a escola... Espero que vocês não se importem! ^^ **

**De qualquer forma, cá estou eu trazendo a vocês o segundo capítulo de MAC! Espero que vocês gostem dele também! É a vez da mamãe Yelan! *-***

**Beijos, até lá embaixo!**

**

* * *

**

**Direitos Autorais:**Sakura Card Captor pertence ao CLAMP; eu só peguei seus queridos personagens emprestados para mais uma de minhas mirabolantes histórias. _Como não poderia deixar de ser..._

**Nota:**os capítulos todos serão escritos a partir do ponto de vista de Li Syaoran. As partes em _itálico_se referem ao presente e as partes em fonte normal se referem ao passado, certo? Em **negrito **estarão as passagens de tempo!

* * *

**Minhas Amadas Cinco  
**_**By Reky**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo Um: Yelan.**_

_Soando clichê ou não, minha mãe foi a primeira mulher pela qual eu demonstrei algum sentimento além da mera 'aceitação'. Apesar de, na maioria das vezes, demonstrar ser uma mulher severa e rígida __—__ além de ter um raciocínio rápido e perspicaz e uma aparência deveras sábia para sua idade __—, ela provava ser uma verdadeira protetora minha quando eu estava em apuros._

_Principalmente quando esse 'apuros' referia-se a ser-paparicado-por-cinco-irmãs-mais-velhas-babonas._

— KYAA!

_Seria eufemismo de minha parte dizer que os gritos de minhas irmãs reverberavam em toda mansão. Porque, realmente, se eu estivesse na Muralha da China, eu poderia ouvi-los tão claramente quanto alguém que estava sendo encurralado por aqueles quatro monstros que, por infelicidade do destino, foram-lhe impostas como 'irmãs'._

_E é claro que o desafortunado do sujeito _tinha_ de ser eu._

**China, Mansão dos Li ****—**** Syaoran aos oito anos.**

— Own, Syaoran querido! — Fuutie, minha irmã mais velha, disse ao jogar seus braços por meus pescoços e começar a esfregar sua cabeça cheia de cabelos em minha bochecha. — Alguém já lhe disse o quão fofo você é?

— Isso mesmo, Syaoran querido! — Concordou Shiefa, a gêmea mais nova de Fuutie. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto em minha direção que eu seria capaz de jurar que seria atacado a qualquer instante.

— Fu... Fuutie...! — Eu tentava protestar, enquanto minha irmã continuava com suas carícias dolorosas em mim. O aperto de seu abraço já estava começando a me deixar sem ar...!

De repente, consegui ver o vulto de Fanren passar pela porta. Ela carregava um livro consigo e parecia deveras compenetrada em sua leitura para sequer notar que seu irmão mais novo estava encrencado por causa de suas irmãs mais velhas.

No entanto, eu precisava tentar!

— Fan... Fanren...! — Eu consegui soltar, em meio aos apertos de Fuutie e Shiefa, que havia se juntado a irmã e agora a ajudava a me sufocar. — Ajude-me, por favor!

Antes de desviar os olhos de seu livro para mim, Fanren piscou. Apesar da frieza que aqueles orbes castanhos sempre transmitiam — chegando a ser quase que uma cópia dos de minha mãe, porém mais claros — eu pude claramente observar um estranho brilho se apossar deles ao ver a cena que se passava à sua frente.

"_Uh-oh", _pensei, assim que vi um sorriso suspeito se formar em seus lábios. _"Talvez eu não deveria ter pedido ajuda a ela."_

— Fuutie, Shiefa... Vejo que estão se divertindo com Syaoran... — Disse Fanren, aproximando-se de nós. Com um baque, ela fechou seu livro e começou a rir maleficamente. — Será que vocês aceitariam uma ajuda? Parece que ele está _adorando_ toda essa atenção!

Os olhos de Fuutie e Shiefa brilharam ainda mais.

— É... É mesmo, Syaoran querido?

A essa altura, eu já estava tão sem ar que não consegui responder nada. Lembro-me somente de ter lançado um olhar de decepção à Fanren e de vê-la sorrir sadicamente em resposta. Aquela reação já não me era desconhecida — Fanren era tão ou mais perversa que Fuutie e Shiefa juntas, embora preferisse a tortura psicológica à física.

Eu já estava quase desistindo da vida quando ouvi a voz da salvação.

— Shiefa! Fuutie! Fanren! Cadê vocês...? — Era a gêmea mais nova de Fanren, a filha mais nova de minha mãe e meu pai. A mais carinhosa, a mais meiga, a mais compreensiva, a mais infantil... Sem dúvidas, ela poderia me ajudar! Era Feimei!

Minhas outras três irmãs se entreolharam — as mais velhas continuavam grudadas em mim, mas Fanren se alojara em algum canto qualquer para continuar vendo a tortura e rir.

— Vocês ouviram isso? Parecia a Feimei. — Disse Shiefa, afrouxando um pouco o aperto. Com isso, pude puxar um pouco de ar para dentro de meus pulmões.

— Sim. — Respondeu Fuutie, também afrouxando os braços em volta de meu pescoço. A sensação foi maravilhosa – como tirar a gravata depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho. Mas é claro que, naquela época, eu não sabia o que era _trabalhar _nem o que seria _usar uma gravata o dia inteiro_. Então, deixem a comparação de lado e voltemos ao que interessa. — Onde será que ela está?

Fanren mexeu-se de uma maneira desconfortável no chão, sem desviar os olhos do livro, e eu e minhas irmãs estremecemos com isso. Sempre que ela fazia isso, bom sinal não poderia ser — principalmente por ela ser a gêmea de Feimei e saber de todas as artimanhas que ela aprontava — e, acreditem-me, pequenas não eram.

— Fan... Fanren. — Eu balbuciei, após um silêncio desesperado entre nós. Os braços de Fuutie e Shiefa continuavam ao meu redor, só que agora permaneciam moles como se estivessem sem vida. — Onde está Feimei...?

Fanren suspirou, percebendo que não poderia continuar sua leitura. Um barulho foi ouvido por todos nós, bem acima de nossas cabeças. Fanren suspirou, dando de ombros.

— Bem... — Ela começou, mas nunca terminou a frase.

O teto desabou sobre o espaço que havia entre Fanren e as gêmeas e mim. Uma nuvem de fumaça e cheiro de concreto assolou toda a sala que nos encontrávamos e o vulto de Fenmei se fez presente. Ela possuía lágrimas caindo de seus olhos grandes e chorosos e, apesar de estar toda suja, estava bem encantadora naquela pose mamãe-estou-carente.

— FENMEI! — Gritei assim que avaliei o estrago que ela havia feito em nosso teto. Um buraco do tamanho do mundo tinha se aberto e eu duvidava que as empregadas ficariam felizes em limar toda aquela bagunça. — Você sabe o que a mamãe vai dizer sobre isso tudo...? — Perguntei, minha voz afinando um pouco por causa do choque.

— M... Mas eu não estava encontrando vocês! — Ela berrou com sua voz de criança de cinco anos. Lágrimas começaram a jorrar mais e mais de seus olhos e eu não pude evitar estremecer, desconfortável. Odiava quando aquelas mulheres começavam a chorar. Fenmei vasculhou o ambiente com os olhos e percebeu os braços de Shiefa e Fuutie ao meu redor. Seu beiço começou a tremer.

"_Uh-oh", _pensei pela segunda vez naquele dia. _"Boa coisa não vai acontecer."_

E não aconteceu mesmo.

— Eu estava louca atrás de vocês nesta mansão imensa e vocês estavam fazendo o quê? Brincando com o Syaoran! — Feimei gritou e eu só não coloquei minhas mãos nos ouvidos porque estava impossibilitado pelos braços de Shiefa. Mesmo assim, tentei lançar um pedido de 'socorro' com meus olhos para Fenmei, mas pareceu surtir o efeito totalmente contrário porque ela logo disse: — Por que vocês não me chamaram para brincar com vocês?

Opa, agora eu morro.

Fechei meus olhos, já pressentindo o que viria a seguir — beijos molhados, abraços esmagadores, cafunés que mais pareciam golpes de artes marciais e mais alguns roxos para a coleção, sem dúvida. No entanto, tive de abri-los novamente ao perceber que toda a balbúrdia, repentinamente, dera lugar a um silêncio sepulcral.

E foi então que eu vi minha _verdadeira _salvação.

— Mas que barulheira toda é essa? — Minha mãe perguntou, naquele seu tom de voz firme e delicado, ao mesmo tempo. Shiefa e Fuutie me largaram imediatamente, enquanto Fanren se levantava do chão, largando seu livro ali mesmo. Feimei apenas estremeceu em seu lugar, já temendo o castigo que receberia. Minha mãe perscrutou o local com os olhos, prestando atenção em cada detalhe, até me ver ali. Sem dúvidas, eu deveria estar descabelado e minhas bochechas deveriam estar vermelhas de tantos apertos – não era uma visão para se ter orgulho. — Mas o quê...? O que vocês fizeram com o menino, por Deus!

— Ma...Mamãe! — Dizer aquelas palavras foi um alívio.

— Sa... Sabe, mamãe... — Começou Shiefa, coçando levemente a cabeça ao perceber a encrenca em que se metera. — É que o Syaoran querido é tão fofo que nós, simplesmente, não podíamos deixá-lo só...

— É...! É...! — Fuutie veio em seu auxílio, sorrindo nervoso. Ela mexia em suas próprias mãos de uma maneira tão engraçada que eu quase ri ali mesmo. — Sabe, ele estava estudando com aquela carinha de concentrado e nós não pudemos resistir!

— Foi tão tentador... — Fanren ajudou, revirando os olhos, mas não demonstrando emoção alguma em sua voz. Como sempre...

— E...Eu...! — Começou Feimei, já com os olhos úmidos. — E...Eu... UWAAH! MAMÃE! — Ela gritou, correndo para abraçar nossa mãe. No entanto, ela lançou um olhar tão gélido em direção à Feimei que ela parou no mesmo lugar.

— Não quero ouvir suas desculpas. Vocês irão pedir desculpas à Syaoran, limparão toda essa bagunça e farão tudo o que ele quiser durante uma semana. — Foi tudo o que ela precisou dizer. Minhas quatro irmãs ficaram paralisadas na sala, enquanto eu apenas segui minha mãe pelo corredor da mansão.

— Mu... Muito obrigado, mamãe... — Eu consegui sussurrar, corando levemente.

Minha mãe lançou um rápido olhar em minha direção e um leve sorriso, um tanto quanto cúmplice.

— Disponha, Syaoran querido. Aquelas quatro estavam precisando de uma lição, não é mesmo?

E então se afastou de mim com seus passos lentos e firmes, dignos da matriarca da família Li.

_É claro que ela me ajudava além dos problemas com minhas irmãs. Certa vez, quando me perdi nas ruas de Hong Kong, ela conseguiu me encontrar com sua magia e também conseguia lidar com a inveja que todos os meus colegas de sala tinham de nossa posição. Foi por causa dela que eu passei a ter aulas particulares ao invés da escola para garotos que eu estava._

_E foi também por causa dela que eu pude vir ao Japão._

**China, Aeroporto Internacional de Hong Kong ****—**** Syaoran aos dez anos.**

— E, lembre-se, Syaoran: a garota possui Cartas Clow e o auxílio do Guardião do Sol, Kerberos. Sem dúvida alguma, deve possuir uma magia fortíssima, mesmo que talvez não a tenha acordado ainda. — Yelan estava passando-me os últimos avisos antes de eu embarcar para o Japão, rumo à pequena cidade de Tomoeda. Ela virou um pouco de seu corpo e me deu a oportunidade de ver um senhor de uns sessenta anos atrás de si. — Wei fará companhia a você e me manterá a par do que acontecerá a você, Syaoran.

Eu assenti, olhando para Wei com felicidade. Ele era meu tutor de artes marciais e, por assim dizer, mordomo — era uma das pessoas mais chegadas a mim. Tê-lo comigo seria uma honra.

O som dos choros altos de minhas irmãs chamou minha atenção, mas eu só pude ver uma garota de olhos amendoados e cabelos negros se aproximar em minha direção, com os olhos prestes a derramar lágrimas. Ela se atirou em meus braços tão repentinamente que eu quase perdi o equilíbrio.

— He... Hey, Meiling. Achei que você tinha prometido que não iria chorar!

— EU NUNCA DISSE ISSO! — Ela gritou em meu ouvido e eu tive de evitar uma exclamação de dor. Novamente, ela enfiou o rosto na curva de meu pescoço e voltou a chorar.

— Meiling, por favor...

— NÃO! — Ela berrou novamente. — Você é meu namorado, Syaoran! Eu deveria ir com você! EU TE AMO, Syaoran!

Suspirei. Caramba, aquilo não iria ser fácil. Se continuasse assim, não iria para Tomoeda nunca! Lancei um olhar de ajuda para minha mãe e ela apenas suspirou, já adivinhando o que teria de fazer.

— Vamos, Meiling. Diga adeus ao Syaoran... Ele tem de ir agora.

Meiling me soltou, virando-se para minha mãe.

— Ma... Mas, tia! Você não irá sentir falta de Syaoran quando ele estiver no Japão?

Minha mãe lançou um olhar a mim que eu poderia jurar ter sido o mais caloroso que eu já recebera dela em toda minha vida. Meu coração se aqueceu e me senti realmente feliz naquele instante.

— Mas é claro que vou sentir falta dele, Meiling! Ele é meu filho, não é?

_Última chamada para o vôo 346-A com destino ao Japão. Embarque no Portão 9B._

— Agora, está na hora de partir, senhor Syaoran. — Disse Wei, pegando minha bagagem de mãos. Assenti com a cabeça, virando-me para minha família.

— Bom, estou indo.

Então, aconteceu algo que eu nunca imaginaria que fosse acontecer: minha mãe se aproximou de mim e me abraçou. Não um abraço apertado e desconfortável como minhas irmãs e Meiling costumavam me dar... Mas um abraço carinhoso e singelo de Yelan Li. Um abraço de mãe.

— Cuide-se bem, meu filho.

_Se não fosse por ela, eu poderia ter perdido o vôo por causa do drama de Meiling e de minhas irmãs e, assim nunca teria ouvido minha mãe dizer aquilo. Aquelas palavras fizeram meu dia valer à pena. Sei que viajei contente para o Japão depois daquilo e todos os meus temores __—__ mesmo que fossem poucos __—__ saíram de mim. Eu iria derrotar a garota do Japão, tirar todas as suas Cartas Clow e fazer minha mãe ficar orgulhosa de mim._

_Era o que eu mais queria._

Continua...

* * *

**E aí? *-* Gostaram do capítulo? Eu sei que as irmãs do Syaoran apareceram mais do que a Yelan, mas elas foram importantes para mostrar o quanto a Yelan ajudou o Syaoran em momentos semelhantes de sua vida.**

**Diinda Neko: **Hahá. Fazer o quê? Eu tenho que deixar um suspenso no final, senão, eu não teria como começar o próximo capítulo! ^^ Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

**SHIMIKO Tsumi Chi Yoru: **Que bom que gostou da idéia! ^^ Onw, obrigada pelo elogio! Vou continuar, sim! Muito obrigada! Beijos!

**La-chan23: **Que bom! Continue conferindo! Beijos!

**Luna Stuart: **Nhoi, que bom que gostou! ^^ Será que são mesmo...? Ou será...? Beijos, continue lendo! ^^

**Freya Black: **Uhm... Talvez você tenha acertado... Mas talvez não! :P Hahá, continue lendo para descobrir! Beijos! ^^

**NE, minna! Muito obrigada pela espera! Vou tentar não demorar tanto da próxima vez! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e que comentem para dizer o que acharam!**

**E... No próximo capítulo... MEILING-CHAN! (:**

**Bom, já vou indo! São duas e meia da manhã e tenho que acordar cedo! **

**Beijinhos,**

**Reky-chan. (20/07/2010)**

**PS.: A pergunta ainda fica solta: QUEM SÃO SI E AIKO? (:**


End file.
